bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris
| birthday = 11th April | age = Not Stated | gender = Female | height = 4ft | weight = 32kg | eyes = Brown | hair = Dark Blue | blood type = B | affiliation = Jinta Kanō | previous affiliation = None | occupation = None | previous occupation = None | team = Six Directions | previous team = None | partner = Jinta Kanō | previous partner = None | base of operations = Varies | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = None | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} Iris (虹彩, Kōsai) is a mysterious young girl of the . Jinta Kanō rescued her from Bansui Amatsuki's hidden lab within the during his search of the criminals lair. She now travels with Jinta and the Six Directions, affectionately referring to Jinta as her boyfriend. Appearance Iris is a short and petite young girl with a shy persona due to her time in captivity. Long dark blue hair falls down her back in two long pigtails. Her eyes are brown. When Jinta found her she wore a dark red long-sleeved jacket, an orange ribbon on the jackets front, a thigh-high black skirt with a white bottom, long blue socks and red bands in her hair. Later she generally wore loose fitting bare-back dresses, and sandals with wing designs. Personality Iris, despite initial appearances, is nowhere near as shy as Jinta originally thought her to be. She is loud and very much willing to offer her opinion on matters, even when she doesn't fully understand them. As such Iris is subject to foolish comments and observations because of her general lack of knowledge regarding the world and events transpiring around her. Iris is also argumentative by nature, and can often be seen arguing with Riki while riding on his shoulders well into the early hours of the night; where she usually falls asleep. Harumi reckons however that she likes Riki more than most, as she always smiles when arguing with him, and voices her concerns whenever he comes under attack. Iris wouldn't admit it however, nor would Riki. She also makes up nicknames for people, calling Riki Porcupine, Wolfy and Angry-man, amongst others still. She also knows just how to get what she wants, as she is fully aware that people see her as cute, and are thus more liable to her childish charm. She often uses this form of emotional blackmail on Jinta and Riki, whom she uses as a personal transport, despite caring deeply for them both; Jinta in particular. She constantly cites Jinta as her boyfriend, not really understanding the concept, much to Jinta's continual chagrin. Any attempts others take at talking to Jinta (especially if they're girls) is met with fierce jealously on the part of Iris, who eyes said girl like a hawk. However, on the inside, Iris suffers from extreme mental trauma from her days as Bansui's captive; the full measure of which has yet to be revealed. It was enough for Naibu to forbid her coming to Kōhai Tochi, for fear of subjecting her to more trauma. She repressed these thoughts and memories into her unconscious, remembering only Jinta's valiant rescue of her in a distorted light. At night however these splintered memories leak into her dreams, giving her frightening nightmares that fade as soon as she awakes. She usually wakes in a fright, confused and wholly disorientated, before seeking comfort in the arms of whoever came to check on her. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Soul Society arc *Soul Society arc: Revelations *Soul Society arc: Unification Powers and Abilities : Iris has above average spiritual power and can easily operate even when confronted by individuals of lieutenant-level spiritual output. Hakuda: Based on her assaults on Riki, Iris has some ability in hand-to-hand combat. Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being Iris is capable of sensing and interacting with other spiritual beings, such as . Her sense for spiritual power however is quite advanced, enabling her to even perceive reiatsu hidden by powerful barriers designed to prevent such things. She is even able to track this energy to its source. Notable Relationships Jinta Kanō: As her rescuer, Iris thinks very highly of Jinta, often calling him her boyfriend; even though the relationship exists only in her own head. Jinta thinks of her more as a little sister in need of protecting. The two get on incredibly well despite Iris' early distrust of him. Riki Nagakura: Iris and Riki share a complex relationship that, on the surface, appears to be entirely one of loathing on both accounts; though in truth, both actually like one another. Iris refers to Riki by various nicknames, such as Porcupine, Wolfy and Angry-man. Riki in turn annoys her near-constantly, calling her Shrimp and Weasel. The two can often be found bickering and arguing, often louder than any conversation going on around them, and even come to blows occasionally. Harumi Kazuki: Ashni: Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Original Character